Totally Camping Trip
by wyattloughrie
Summary: Sam, Clover and Alex are going camping, but something mysterious is going on.


Based on characters created by Craig McCracken, Vincent Chalvon-Demersay and David Michel.

(Warning: This FanFic contains female flatulence, defecation, urination, nudity, and other adult content. If you're under 18 or sensitive about it. DO NOT READ IT! Enjoy)

*Sam and her two best friends, Clover and Alex pack up.*

Clover: Don't forget the essentials! *packs beauty products, hair-care products and a lot of clothes.*

Sam: Really, Clover? Do we really need all this stuff?

Clover: Why not? You gotta be, like, totally prepared and stuff.

Sam: *sighs* Whatever you say.

Clover: Now you're talking! We can have fun and still look fabulous!

Alex: OK, I got hot dogs, marshmallows, chocolates, graham crackers and some fruit.

Sam: Sounds like a feast!

Alex: Totally! I got them on my list. *thier mothers, Gabriella, Stella and Carmen come in*

Sam: Mother!

Clover: Mom, Hey!

Gabriella: I see you girls have packed for your exciting camping trip.

Sam: That's right! We'll be having so much fun!

Clover: Totally!

Stella: I'm glad to here. We used to have the same fun when we were your age.

Alex: You did?

Carmen: Yep. We used to roast tasty hotdogs and marshmallows. But when I was trying to find a bathroom. I stepped on someone's poop.

Clover: Eww!

Stella: It was probably a bear or a fox.

Clover: I hope you had something to take care of that.

Stella: Yep. I have to scrape the poop off Mrs. Vasquez's shoe.

Carmen: We were in high school back then, Stella!

Sam: Gosh, that's quite a time you had.

Clover: Hopefully, no gross poop shoes around on our trip!

Alex: Well, girls. We better get going.

*Later, The Van gets picked up*

Sam: OK, All set.

Clover: OK, Mom! We're taking off!

Stella: Take care!

Alex: We will!

Carmen: Oh, before you go. Your friends, Brick, Butch and Boomer are here to see you for a bit.

Alex: OK. *Brick, Boomer and Butch skateboard and see the trio in a van.*

Brick: Hey, Girls! What's all this?

Clover: We are off on a camping trip.

Alex: This is something we are doing togather as friends.

Sam: We'll be back in a few days.

Boomer: OK, I hope you girls have a good time there!

Butch: Watch out for wild animals and creepy stalkers!

Brick: We'll miss you girls!

All 3: Well, we're off, now! See you later!

Butch: Later, Babes!

Boomer: I love you, Clover!

Brick: Be careful out there! Call me! *the van pulls off and the boys and the spies' parents wave their daughters goodbye*

Gabriella: Finally! A break from the girls!

Simon: Yep. *hugs his wife from behind* Now where were we, honey?

Gabriella: *giggles* Just wait till we get inside. Boys could you give us some private time?'

Brick: Uh... Sure, Mrs S. Come on, guys! *They walk off*

Boomer: Well now that the girls are gone camping for a few days. What are we gonna do?

Brick: We should spend some quality time each other as brothers. Like Mom said!

Butch: OK. Why don't we Egg and TP Morbucks manor?

Brick: OK. Let's do it!

Boomer: Yeah! *They run off. Meanwhile, the girls arrived at the campsite.*

Sam: Well, here we are, girls!

*The girls have set the tents up. Clover is applying sunscreen on her face, neck and arms.*

Clover: This will so, like, keep those bugs away!

Alex: Even mosquitos?

Clover: That too.

Sam: Hopefully, that won't attract any of them.

Clover: Oh, please! This totally expensive stuff is mosquito-repellent.

Sam: That's good. So, how about helping us with this tent?

Clover: OK.

Sam: *feels a tingling in her bladder* Excuse me, girls. I have to pee.

Alex: OK, Sam.

Clover: We'll hold this tent for you.

*Sam heads over to a tree, undoes her shorts and pulls them down to her ankles. She steps one leg out of them moving them out of the way as not to splash them and squats by a tree to urinate*

*PSSSSSSSSSSSSS*

Sam: Aah... I've been holding it for the whole trip. *realises that she has forgotten to bring some toilet paper to dab her vag dry* Oh crap! I forgot to bring some TP on the way here! Uh... Clover? Alex?

Alex: Was that Sam?

Clover: Sounds like she's in a pickle. Let's go see. *trying not to peek* Sam?

Sam: Clover, I was peeing on that tree and I forgot to bring toilet paper to dry my vag.

Clover: I got a tissue with me. *Takes it out of her bag and hands it to her with one hand and covering her eyes with other*

Sam: Thanks, Clover! *Dabs her vag dry with the tissue, pulls her shorts and panties back up to her hips* Much better.

*Later, the girls are eating dinner.*

Clover: Yum! I'm majorly famished!

Alex: I hope you like the spread I brought.

Sam: We certainly do.

*The girls all eat baked beans and marshmallows. Suddenly, they all start to feel gassy afterwards.*

Clover: Excuse me, I gotta go to the bathroom.

Sam: Good thing we brought a camping toilet.

*Clover excuses herself and goes over to the toilet. She undoes her skirt and lets it drop to her feet with her panties. She sits on the bucket toilet clutching her stomach.*

Clover: Oh... god! This is so gonna be a big one! *craps a big load into the bucket* *SPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRTRTRTRT*

*SPLLLLLLLLLPLRTRT-SPLAAAAAAARRRRRRTRT-CRAAAKLKLKLLK*

*BRRRRRAAAAAAATPTPP-CRAAAKKLLLKKL-SPLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOORTRRRRRTRTRT*

Clover: Phew. *Reaches for the toilet paper but it's out of reach.* Uh... Sam? I can't reach the toilet paper! *reaches it while still seated, but in doing so, she topples and wrobbles while still on the toilet bucket*

Sam: Careful, Clover! *Suddenly, the toilet with Clover on it topples over and she lands on her back with her legs in the air and her skirt dignity around her ankles.*

Alex: Clover! Are you OK?

Clover: Well, what do you think? *looks in such a goofy fashion.*

Sam: *pinches her nose* PU!

Clover: Exactly! Totally gross! I seriously don't know how much TP is gonna clean my dirty butt!

Sam: I got it! Here! *gives her best friend baby wipes*

Clover: Thanks. Now... could somebody help me up?

Sam: Sure. *helps her friend back up onto her feet. Clover's butt crack is totally smeared with poo*

Alex: Eww! Looks like your butt could really need some more wiping!

Clover: Or a major washing!

Sam: I got a idea. *Clover starts washing her bottom in the stream*

Clover: Aah... That feels so nice! *After wiping and drying her bare bottom, she redresses as she stripped naked from the waist down entirely* Time to get my butt tanned. *goes over to the tent and changes*

Sam: Clover, we didn't bring our bathing suits.

Clover: Who said we needed them? *steps out naked wearing only sandals and sunglasses*

Sam: Works for me!

*The girls start bathing naked near the lake*

Clover: We are so, like, one with nature!

Alex: Totally!

Sam: It's nice to get a break from any spy missions. *Clover turns over onto her belly, rubs some sunscreen on her bare butt and lies flat on her stomach.*

Clover: This will totally keep my nice butt from getting a sunburn.

Alex: Or a Sun Tan?

Clover: Totally! *Alex rubs some on her bare butt and lies next to Clover.*

Alex: This feels nice, Clover!

Clover: It does indeed *The girls relax.*

*Later, they are swimming in the water. They are having a fun time. Meanwhile, a mysterious figure wanders into the campsite.*

Unknown Figure: *chuckles evilly* There must be some good stuff that those girls had left! *Later, the girls return from swimming and are ready to dry off.*

Sam: That sure was a fun skinny dip, girls!

Clover: Totally! I can't wait to hit the sack!

Alex: *yawns* Me too.

*As they return to their campsite, they return to their tent where they make a discovery inside...*

Sam: What the hell?

Clover: Our clothes! Where have they gone?!

Alex: I don't know! But somebody must've snuck in to our campsite and stole them!

Sam: Well, it's getting late, so we'll have to wait until morning to find the crook.

Clover: OK. *yawns* I'm bushed!

Alex: I just hope I don't get too cold since we're sleeping naked.

Sam: It's a warm night tonight so we'll be alright.

Alex: OK. Goodnight, Sam. Goodnight, Clover.

Sam/Clover: Goodnight, Alex. *They fall asleep, The next morning. Sam exits the tent and breathes in the fresh air.*

Sam: Ah... What a beautiful morning.

Clover: I'll say. *sighs* There goes my new totally-expensive wardrobe.

Alex: Good morning, Girls.

Clover: *glumly* Morning.

Alex: What's wrong, Clover?

Clover: I totally purchased some new threads to wear on our camping trip, but who would wanna, like, steal him?

Alex: *sighs* Beats me...

Sam: We still have to find that crook who stole our clothes, beat'em down and bring them back!

Clover: You're right! Whoever did this is so gonna answer for it!

Alex: Yeah!

Sam: *points to the trail* I think he went this way. Come on, Girls!

*As the girls leave the tent, They notice a big box*

Clover: Like, What's in the box? *Sam notices that's from The Rowdyruff Boys*

Sam: It's a package from Brick, Boomer and Butch!

Clover: *reading* We heard you guys lost your clothes and decided to help you out - hope they fit.

Alex: That was so sweet of them. *They looked inside the box and saw some clothes.*

Clover: Maybe we should try them on...

*They grab the clothes out of the box and try them on*

Sam: *grunting* This shirt is too tight!

Clover: And these pants are a little baggy.

Alex: I don't know why Miss Bellum grew out of these clothes.

Sam: Well, these will have to do. We'll thank the boys when we get home. Come on, Girls. The theif might be going on that trail. *They unpack their campsite and hurry off in search. Meanwhile, Brick, Boomer and Butch are sitting and laying on the couch feeling really board.*

Brick: *sighs* Man! It's been a whole day and I'm feeling really board since our chicks went camping!

Boomer: I wish we could go and camp with them.

Butch: *snickers* Yeah! We can even skinny dip with them and get turned on their boobs and asses!

Brick: Oh yeah! *They chuckle and sigh*

Boomer: I'm starting to miss Clover already!

Brick: Yeah! And Sam too.

Butch: I wonder how their doing now! *A doorbell starts ringing*

Miss Bellum: Coming! *opens the door and It's the spies' moms. Gabriella (Sam's Mom), Stella (Clover's Mom) and Carmen (Alex's Mom)* Oh. Hello, Gabbi, Carmen, Stella. How can I help you?

Gabriella: Hi, Sara. We're starting to worry about our daughters! They hadn't come home in a few days.

Miss Bellum: Oh, Are they OK?

Stella: Let's hope so. Can we borrow your sons? We need their help!

Miss Bellum: Sure, Boys! Sam, Clover and Alex's Mothers are here! They need some help from you three!

Brick: OK, Come on guys. The girls' Moms need us!

Boomer: Please don't tell Mrs. Ewing I set up a camera in Clover's bathroom.

Brick: Hi, Mrs. Simpson. What is it?

Gabriella: Well, Brick. Sam, Clover and Alex were supposed to come home from their little camping trip a few days ago. *sniffs*

Brick: Oh. I see.

Carmen: We were wondering if you three could help us find the girls and bring them home safely.

Brick: Well, I guess we can help you find the girls to get our boardem out!

Stella: Oh thank you, boys! *they hug each of them*

Miss Bellum: I'll drive you. *Meanwhile, Sam, Clover and Alex walk through the trail*

Alex: I don't see the theif anywhere, Sam.

Clover: When I see him with my sparkly crop-top, I'll totally break his neck!

Sam: We'll find him, guys! Don't worry. He'll be sorry he was ever born! *Meanwhile, The four moms drive up to the camp grounds*

Miss Bellum: Gosh! These roads are so bumpy! *Gabriella notices her daughter's camping van*

Gabriella: Stop here, Sara! This must be her campsite!

Miss Bellum: Oh, OK. *Stops her car at the spy girls' campsite and the boys climb out*

Boomer: Is this where they camp?

Brick: I think so!

Butch: Wow!

Stella: You boys look for the girls! We're gonna help your mother with the sale of her old clothes.

Miss Bellum: Oh I don't know, Stella! The wilderness is so dangerous! You sure they'll be OK finding the girls here?

Stella: They'll be fine, Sara.

Miss Bellum: OK. Well, see you in a while, Boys! Be careful out there and stay away from wild animals and hunters!

Brick: We will! *They drive off* OK, guys! Let's split out! Boomer, You check the tent! Butch, You check the tree! I'll check the van!

Boomer: Right!

Butch: Roger Dodger!

*Boomer peaks in the tent*

Boomer: Hello? Clover? It's me, Boomer! *Brick peaks in the van*

Brick: Hello, Sammy? Damn, she's not here! *The two brothers meet up*

Boomer: They're not in the tent.

Brick: And they're not in the van! Where could they really be?

Butch: Hey, guys! Check it out!

Brick: What is it, Butch?

Butch: I found a clue to the girls' disappearance!

Boomer: Really? Let us see! *They walk up to Butch holding a pair of flipflops* Hey! Those are Clover's flpflops!

Brick: They must've left these to go skinny dipping on this lake!

Boomer: Does that mean they drowned in there naked?

Brick: No, But... *Notices his blonde brother removing his shirt, cargo shorts and shoes*

Boomer: Don't worry, Clover! I'll save you! *he was about to jump in but Brick and Butch stop him*

Brick: Boomer! No! There's no way in hell that Clover would drown in here!

Boomer: Says you? *They started bickering*

Butch: Will you two shut the f*ck up already? Those aren't the only clues I found, I found this! *points to the tree*

Brick: A tree?

Butch: There's something on the tree! *While Boomer puts his clothes back on, Brick investigates something on the tree*

Brick: It's a piss stain!

Boomer: A piss stain?

Brick: Yeah! Sam, Clover or Alex must've pissed on it! *Notices Boomer sniffing Clover's flipflops* Boomer? What the hell are you doing?

Boomer: Oh I'm just smelling Clover's sexy foot sweat on her flipflops!

Butch: Eww... Sick!

Brick: You are so weird as f*ck! *gets up and sighs* Well, guys. the girls aren't in their campsite. Where could they really be?

Butch: I don't know!

Boomer: Hey guys, look!

Brick: What? You found Clover's panties?

Boomer: No! Footprints! They must've gone threw this trail!

Brick: You're right! Then we better go after them!

Butch: Yeah!

Boomer: But it looks scary out there! It'll be dark soon!

Brick: I got an idea! Wait here! *Runs to the van*

Butch: What the hell is he getting?

Boomer: Probably X ray goggles so we can see the girls naked threw their clothes! *They both chuckle*

Brick: OK, guys! I got these! *Shows them holding six flashlights and duct tape*

Butch: What are we gonna do with these?

Brick: Just watch. *tapes the red flashlight on his right shoulder and the other on his left shoulder*

Boomer: Oh I see!

Brick: Alright, Each of you get two flashlights and tape them to your shoulders!

Boomer: OK, I'll get blue because of my shirt and eyes.

Butch: And I'll get black! *They get four of each flashlights and tape them to their shoulders*

Boomer: Well that was easy!

Brick: Yep. Now come on, Boys! Off to find the chicks! *They set off in the trail, Meanwhile Sam, Clover and Alex walk through the trail*

Clover: Girls, I'm, like, so hungry!

Sam: Me too! I skipped breakfast today!

Alex: Good thing I brought some food in the cooler with us.

Sam: Why don't we say we have a little lunch break?

Clover: Totes! Can't catch a theif on a empty stomach! *They set up their picnic*

Alex: OK, I got S'mores, Hot Dogs and Fruit!

Sam: Yum!

Clover: I'm totally up for the feast! *They later eat their lunch*

Sam: That was a great feast!

Clover: Omigosh! I'm, like, so stuffed!

Alex: Me too. *BURRRPPP* Excuse me!

Sam: Well, break's over, Girls! Back to finding that theif!

Clover: Totally! *They set off leaving their bag of leftovers, Brick, Boomer and Butch arrive*

Brick: Hey, Ladies! Hold on a sec! *They try catching up to them but trip over the spies' lunch bag*

Boomer: Ow! My knee!

Brick: Who the f*ck put that there?

Butch: Woah! Look, guys! Leftover s'mores! Yummy in my tummy!

Brick: Butch! What the hell are you doing?

Butch: Grabbing S'mores from that lunch bag! *Grabs the leftover S'mores from the lunch bag and stuffs them in his mouth*

Brick: Butch! We're not supposed to take stuff that belongs to anybody else!

Butch: So?

Boomer: I can see something written on it! *reading* Alex Vasquez. That must be Alex's lunch bag. Ugh! I can see Hi Cat stickers and pictures of musculer dudes! Gross!

Brick: That must be our third clue! Come on, Boys! Let's catch up with the hotties! *They head off, Meanwhile the four Moms drive up to their daughter's campsite*

Gabriella: I sure hope your sons had found our daughters!

Miss Bellum: Me too, Gabe. I'm still worried that they might be lost in the wilderness!

Stella: Oh, Sara! You worry too much! *Miss Bellum stops her car at the girls' campsite and they get out*

Miss Bellum: Boys! Girls! We're here! It's time to go! Girls? Boys? Oh no... *They split up to find their kids, Miss Bellum looks behind the tree* Brick? *Gabriella looks in the tent*

Gabriella: Samantha? *Stella and Carmen look in the van*

Stella: Clover?

Carmen: Alexandra? *Miss Bellum looks in the lake*

Miss Bellum: Boomer? Butch? Oh... You girls find your daughters yet?

Gabriella: No, Sara. We don't know where your sons are either!

Miss Bellum: Well that's just great! First you lost your daughters now I lost my sons!

Carmen: Don't worry, Sara! We'll still find them.

Stella: Hey, girls! Look what I found?

Miss Bellum: What is it, Stella?

Stella: I found some footprints that lead to that trail!

Gabriella: Really?

Stella: Yep. The girls and the boys must've wondered off in the wilderness!

Miss Bellum: I knew it! Well we'll have to go find our babies!

Carmen: But what about our husbands?

Miss Bellum: Oh yeah! We'll just have to close up my sale and have them join us. Come on, Girls! *They walk to her car, Meanwhile, Brick, Boomer and Butch walk through the forest*

Brick: Sammy?!

Boomer: Clover?!

Butch: Alex?!

Boomer: Oh man, guys. We've been walking for hours in the wilderness! My feet are getting tired!

Butch: Mine too!

Brick: Will you guys shut up with all the whining? The girls will be here somewhere in this forest!

Boomer: I hope so!

Butch: Why don't we do the hot girl call?

Brick: The hot girl call?

Butch: Yeah! Listen! GRAAGA! GRAAAAGA! GRAAAAAAGAAA!

Brick: Butch, Stop it! You're gonna wake the animals!

Butch: Sorry, Bro. *They hear a strange noise*

Boomer: What was that?

Butch: That wasn't me!

?: Hnngg! Ahh...

Brick: Sounds like a monster taking a huge sh*t and it's coming from the outside sh*tter! *points to the outhouse*

?: Oh... HNNNGGGG! *Farts and plops*

Butch: I'll check!

Boomer: Careful, Bro. It might be a monster in there!

Butch: Oh I'm not scared! *gulps* OK, Monster! Show yourself!

?: Huh? *grunting* I'll be out in the sec. HNNNGGG AAAHH! *A loud fart and plop sound goes off and someone pants and sighs in relief* Phew! That was a big one!

Butch: Wait a minute... *after the wiping, a door is pushed open and out comes a teen Asian American girl with long black hair named Britney*

Britney: Hi, guys. What are you doing out here?

Butch: Oh don't worry, guys. It's just Britney! *Brick and Boomer sigh in relief*

Brick: Oh thank god!

Boomer: We thought you were the monster!

Britney: Monster?! Aren't you guys a little old to believing in this stuff?

Butch: Yeah. So what the hell were you doing here, Brit?

Britney: I was just going for a hike.

Boomer: But we heard loud grunting!

Britney: Oh. Well I was a little constipated. I felt like going to the bathroom but I thought I could squat on the trees but it would be way too embarrasing for me since people or animals would watch me and smell my poop. So I used the outhouse behind me and I spent twenty minutes getting blobs of poop out of my butt.

Brick: Oh. Well have you seen Sam, Clover and Alex anywhere? They were camping there.

Britney: Sorry, I haven't seen them! I was in the outhouse the whole time!

Brick: Oh, Thanks anyway. Come on guys! Later, Brit.

Britney: Oh, bye, guys! Good luck searching for them! Well back to my hike. *Walks off, Meanwhile, The four moms and three dads drive to the same direction*

Simon: I knew Samantha and her little friends would wonder off in the woods!

Gabriella: I know, Honey! They couldn't gone far from her!

Miss Bellum: I sure hope my boys are OK!

Stella: And Clover too. *They park at the campsite and climb out of her station wagon*

Miss Bellum: Well, Gentlemen. This is where your daughters camp out!

Marcus: Interesting.

Carlton: I sure hope Clover doesn't mooch off with any boys here!

Stella: Carlton!

Carlton: What? I'm just saying!

Miss Bellum: Come on everyone! Let's find our babies!

All: Yeah! *They head out to the trail, Meanwhile the girls walk up to the forest*

Sam: He shouldn't be far off from here!

Clover: My feet are, like, so tired from all that walking!

Alex: Mine too! Can we sit down?

Sam: OK, but just for a few minutes! *They sit down near a tree* You know? We've been camping more than a few days. I'm starting to miss my parents and doing spy missions!

Clover: Totally, I even miss shopping at the mall and Boomer!

Sam: And Brick!

Alex: Yeah... Wait! Did you say you miss Brick and Boomer?

Clover: Like, Yeah!

Alex: Does that mean you like them?

Sam: Yes! But... They're just friends of us!

Alex: I know! Do you remember the sweetest things they've done to you?

Sam: Well last valentine's day they give us red dresses!

Clover: That was, like, so sweet of them! We were like twins in those dresses!

Alex: What about that blue diamond necklace Boomer gave you after he broke up with Bubbles?

Clover: Oh yeah! I would totally never forget it!

Sam: Hey! Look at the signs!

Alex: Where do they lead to?

Sam: *reading* Catholic Camp. Nudist Camp. Fat Camp. 1960s Hippie Camp. Canadian Drama Camp?

Clover: I choose the nudist camp!

Sam: Why, Clover?

Clover: I don't know I'd like to see hot naked guys with huge abs!

Alex: You do need therepy!

Clover: *Shameful* Yeah... I totally do.

Sam: Well I choose 1960s hippie camp! Come on, Girls!

Clover: *sighs in disappointment* OK. *They walk to the hippie camp the boys arrive after them*

Boomer: Which way did they go, Brick?

Brick: Hmm... They could be in one of those camps!

Boomer: How about the nudist camp?

Butch: Ugh! No way, Bro! There might be naked dudes flopping their hairy dicks! Gross!

Boomer: But there could be hot naked girls with their big bare asses and titties!

Brick: True. But we're not old enough to get in there!

Boomer: *disappointment* Oh...

Butch: Why don't we try the catholic camp?

Brick: OK. *They walk to the catholic camp, meanwhile the four moms and the spy dads walk through the wilderness*

Gabriella: Where could the girls and boys be?

Simon: I don't know honey, I'd just hope they're not kidnapped!

Stella: Me too.

Miss Bellum: They could've got there somewhere. *They notice Britney walking towards them*

Carmen: Britney? Have you seen our daughters and her sons?

Britney: Well, I haven't seen Sam, Clover and Alex since school, but I saw Brick, Boomer and Butch wonder off.

Miss Bellum: Really? Which way did they go?

Britney: *points to the same direction* That way!

Miss Bellum: Oh thank you! Come on, Everyone! They've gotta be there! *They walk off to the same trail, Meanwhile the girls arrive at the hippie camp*

Sam: Wow! Look at all these tents and vans!

Clover: Groovy!

Alex: Hey look! Those hippie couples might know where the theif is!

Sam: Good thinking, Al. Uh... Excuse me?

Hippie: Woah! Can I help you?

Sam: Yeah. We're looking for a theif that stole our clothes last night while we're camping. Have you seen him?

Hippie Woman: Woah! Bummer! Well we saw him going by, Man!

Clover: Really? Oh thanks. *They went off*

Hippie: Far out!

*Meanwhile at the catholic camp*

Brick: Sam?!

Boomer: Clover?!

Butch: Alex?! Man, Look at all those priests!

Brick: I know!

Boomer: Why don't I ask them where they are?

Brick: Good luck. *Boomer walks around the camp when an eldery priest in his 60s notice him*

Father Peters: How are you today, my child? I'm Father Peters.

Boomer: Hi, Father Peters. My brothers and I are looking to find the girls!

Father Peters: Wonderful! Is one your girlfriend?

Boomer: Well, I wish but hopefully!

Father Peters: By god's wish, yes! *starts massasing Boomer's shoulders*

Boomer: Uh... OK? You can stop now. I gotta go, Bye! *he was about to leave but Father Peters stops him*

Father Peters: No, stay! Let's phrase the lord on this blessing camp!

Boomer: Stop! You're making me uncomfortible! *Father Peters nearly takes off his shirt* Hey what the hell are you doing? Stop it! *Tucks his shirt down and kicks Father Peters in the groin and he falls to his side* Brick! Butch! Wait up! *runs back to his brothers*

Brick: Boomer?! Did you ask one of the priests where the girls are?

Boomer: Yes. But one was...

Butch: Yes?

Boomer: That one was trying to molest me!

Brick/Butch: *shocked* WHAT?!

Butch: This place is creepy! We gotta get the f*ck outta here!

Brick: That we shall! RUN! *They run off*

Priest: Hey! Those boys with clothing are getting away!

Priest 2: By the power of our lord we must catch them! *They start chasing the boys around the camp*

Brick/Butch/Boomer: GAAAAAAAHHHHH! *Meanwhile, Sam, Clover and Alex walk through the forest*

Alex: He's gotta be here somewhere! *They notice the thief* Look there he is!

Clover: Oh he's, like, totally gonna pay!

Sam: That he's gonna be! Come on girls, they run off to the theif and the boys run into the same path as them feeling exhausted*

Butch: *panting* You think we lost them?

Brick: *panting* Yeah... I think so.

Boomer: Boy! I think I don't wanna be a catholic anymore!

Brick: Us neither! Of all the anti abortion and gaybashing!

Butch: Look can we just catch up with the girls and forget all about this?

Brick: Yes we shall! Let's go! *They run off. Meanwhile, the girls caught up with the thief.*

Clover: We have you, now!

Sam: Now give us back our clothes!

Thief: OK, You got me! Here!

Clover: Thank you... Oops! *her pants fall down exposing her nude butt and privates, she covers her crotch and blushes*

Sam: *facepalms* Oh, Clover!

Alex: Whoever you are, Why did you take our clothes while we're skinny dipping in the lake? *The theif reveals himself. The girls know who he is*

Clover: Tim Scam?!

Sam: So it was you who took our clothes! But why?

Tim: Just a fun game I thought you'd all like to play.

Sam: That wasn't a game, Timmy! You were just stalking us, including me!

Tim: Stalking? Me? Nonsense! That was all just a bit of banter.

Clover: You'd better not have got your hands on my sparkly crop-top or so help me, you'll totally have me to answer!

Tim: OK, I didn't scratch it! Just don't hurt me again!

Clover: We won't.

*Clover still stands with the trousers around her ankles. She steps forward and suddenly falls flat on her face.*

Alex: Clover! Are you OK?

Clover: *MIFFED* Fine, just fine.

*Clover gets up. Tim Scam makes his escape leaving the stolen clothes behind.*

Sam: Let him go - there's always next time. *The boys arrive and finally found the girls*

Brick: *panting* Sam... Sammy...!

Sam: Brick?

Clover: Boomer?

Alex: Butch?

Sam: What are you guys doing here?

Clover: You guys had totally decided to join us for camping?

Boomer: No. But we wished but your moms sent us to find you girls!

Alex: They did?

Butch: Yes! They were worried about you!

Sam: Oh... Well since you guys found us. I guess our camping trip is over! Come on, girls let's go back to our campsite, pack up and go home!

Clover: OK. Thanks for finding us! I bet our parents will be, like, so pleased to see us again!

Boomer: It's no problem, Babe.

Alex: Why don't we get some frozen yogurt tomorrow when we get back?

Butch: Cool! My treat!

*meanwhile...*

Tim: Next time, girls...next time...

THE END...?


End file.
